What is Society?
by sarcastically-happy
Summary: This is a Kaneki x female! Reader story. This is a suspenseful story full of mystery, action, and romance. Please leave reviews about what you think so far! Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

The light from your window woke you up. Your eyes still hazy from sleep, you reached from your phone that resided on your nightstand. You unlocked it and saw 4 missed calls. "Touka..." sighing, you threw your phone back on the nightstand and decided to actually be productive for once. With that said, you took a nice shower and dressed into something casual. You put on your light sweater, grabbed your phone and wallet, and headed towards Anteiku.

The bell chimed as you walked inside the small, but quaint, cafe. "(y/n)-chan! Where have you been?" Hinami yelled and ran towards you. She hugged really tight, maybe because she was a ghoul. Oh, yeah, a ghoul. You weren't one, yet you could really sense things in people. Maybe because you were really observant person. Their actions, even the slightest of things, would tell you almost everything everything about them. "Hey Hinami. How have you been?" You asked and bent down to her level. "Great! but...what about you (y/n)-chan? You've been gone for a while why haven't you called?" The brown haired girl asked you.

You were very distant and somewhat unemotional. Maybe because you often indulged in way society reacts to things. You weren't able to stay in touch. It wasn't your studies, nor your friends or acquaintances. It was society. The fact that people couldn't accept the fact the ghouls live among them was irritating and frustrating. The problem was on both parts. The fact you couldn't do anything about that was a pain. If only...

Getting lost in your thoughts wasn't an option at this moment. "Its nothing Hinami. I'm fine." You replied with a slight smile. "Hinami, who are you-" Nishiki said as he walked out the door that lead upstairs. "(l/n)?! Hinami what are is she doing here?" He asked, clearly surprised at your sudden arrival. Hinami shrugged. "Nice to see you too Nishiki." You said and stood up to properly talk to him. "Where's Touka?" I asked him and he pointed towards the stairs. I nodded and walked up the stairs.

'knock, knock' You knocked on the door twice, awaiting an answer from the other side. "Come in." You heard and opened the door. The purple haired girl turned her attention towards you, but looked away. "Why are you here? You've been avoiding me." She said, her voice lightly laced with venom. 'That's why I deserve.' You thought. "I know, I've just been busy. But I will make it up to you. We can go on an all girls day. Just you and I." I offered. She looked at you, contemplating whether she should accept your offer. "Fine, but-" She saw your expression brighten up. "You have to promise to keep in touch with me." She finished and you nodded.

"Alright, let me get my things ready." Touka said to you.

The day was full of laughs and scolding. You didn't share much about yourself and Touka was accepting of that. The night creeped upon the both of you and Touka offered to walk you home. There wasn't much you could say against that, you needed her protection. As the both of you exited the busy restaurant, and waited for the signal to walk across the street, you got lost in your thoughts again. 'Why can't we all get along? Who is this Kaneki man Touka was talking about? Why does everyone have to live in fear or either the CCG or ghouls?'

"(Y/n)!"

Snapped out of your thoughts, bright headlights were the last thing you saw before you blacked out.

Hey, I thought this would be a nice story to try. Forgive any spelling mistakes.

Should I continue? Please let me know because I an feeling discouraged with this one.


	2. Chapter 2

' _Beep, Beep Beep, Beep..._ ' A continuous monotone noise slowly woke you up. Startled, you jerked up, your unknown surroundings confused you. You then see your heart monitor along with various wires and tubes connected to you. The door creaked open, you snapped your head at the door. "Hello, Ms. (l/n)." An older man with grey streaks in his black hair, walked into the room and walked towards you. "Forgive me, I am a doctor here, call me Dr. Shizuko." He said with a laugh. "What happened? Where is Touka?" You asked him frantically.

"The young girl that came in with you?" You nodded. "She had to leave, but their is a young man waiting outside for you." "For me?" You asked. He nodded. "You w-will be discharged in a few minutes." He said, you noted that his hands were shaking a bit, as if he was scared. "You were in an car accident. Luckily, you arrived in t-time for us to perform an operation on you." He continued, "It was very successful." "Shouldn't I stay a few extra days?" You replied, confused at the sudden discharge. He shook his head no. "You will be fine Ms.(l/n)." He checked his watch, "Please excuse me, I have to leave, it was very nice meeting you." And without further ado he left. Leaving you quite confused.

Only a few seconds later, a man with purple hair walked inside your room. "Ayato? Why did Touka leave you here with me?" You curiously asked the older boy. "Because I owed her a favor and none of us want Kane-" He stopped himself. "Hm?" You noticed Ayato stopped. "It doesn't matter, the doctor said you can leave in a few minutes right?" He asked me. You nodded. "Then get off your ass and put your clothes on." Ayato said and tossed you some clothes, and put a pair of sneakers by the hospital bed. He left the room so you could get dressed.

"Where are we going?" You asked Ayato for the 20th time. "(y/n) for the last time, you'll know when you get there!" He yelled and opened the car door, motioning for you to get in. You rolled your eyes at his little action. He got in the car and started driving to who-knows-where.

"Ayato,"

"Hm?"

"Who's Kaneki?"

There was a change in Ayato's face. It was like he was contemplating on to tell me or not. "Are you sure you want to know the answer to that?" "Yeah." You replied, yet You was unsure that was a good idea. Ayato cleared his throat. "Well, he's a ghoul." He stated. "And?" You wanted him to keep going. "He is looking for you (y/n)." He finished. You clenched your hands. It was startling knowing a man _that you don't even know_ is looking for you. "Do you know why he is?" You further pressed. "No, that is what we are trying to find out (y/n)."

Their wasn't anything else to say really. But it will be hard to sleep knowing that _Kaneki_ is looking for you. With this thought, you drifted into a deep slumber.

Ayato looked at your sleeping form, and he fished his phone from out of his pocket. " _Hello?_ " The feminine voice on the other line answered.

"She made it." Ayato simply said, which was followed by a slight laugh form the other person.

" _Good_." Was the last thing that person said, and then the line went dead.


	3. Chapter 3

2nd POV

' _Pitter, patter, pitter...'_ Consistent rain drops fell against the car window, slowly awakening you. The sky was dark and you didn't know what time it was. Blinking rather slowly, you sat up. "Your awake." Ayato said in an unusual soft voice. "Yeah...we aren't there yet?" You asked him, a little uneasy being alone with him (not to mention you barely trust him). "Its about 10 more minutes (y/n)." He replied, shifting in his seat. Even though it was dark, you noticed how hard Ayato was griping the wheel, and how he bit the fingernails off his non-dominate hand. This didn't make you anymore comfortable around him. You wanted to ask him what he was worried about, but you were scared. Scared of what? Him and what he is nervous about.

"Ayato?" You asked in a broken voice.

"What?" He replied, eyes never leaving the road.

You gulped. Maybe it was your nerves, or the drowning sound of the rain that made you thoughts jumble, you dryly swallowed.

"What's really going on Ayato? Are you taking me to Kaneki? Did Touka really leave me with you? What the hell is going on?"

He slammed on the gas pedal. He was going a good 90 mph. Startled, you asked, "What is wrong with you?" You raised your voice a bit. You looked ahead of the car and saw two people come out of nowhere. Ayato pressed the brakes and the car skid. It eventually came to a stop, neither of you harmed. "Are you okay (y/n)?" He asked. "Y-Yeah." You said, still shaken from what just happened.

Suddenly, you were ripped from your seat and thrown 20 feet away from the car. Groaning, you sat up. The heavy rain drenching you and messing up your vision. "Ayato!" You yelled for him and went towards the car. The only source of light was coming from the headlights of the car. You stopped in your tracks as you wondered why you weren't even slightly scratched or harmed. You quickly dismissed the thought, and ran towards the car. You reached the car and find Ayato missing. You ran you fingers through your hair wondering. ' _What the heck is going on_.'

You heard someone running towards you. You quickly turned around and saw a glimpse of...white hair? A pair of arms grabbed your waist and and hoisted you over their shoulder. They ran abnormally fast, and before you knew it, you were practically thrown into some kind of building. Scrambling to your feet, you took in your surroundings. It was quite bare, yet their was some furniture in that particular room. "Calm down, you'll be okay." A deep, soothing voice attempted to soothe you. "What makes you think I'll be okay." You asked him, as you put your wet hands over your face in defeat. "Because," He walked towards you, and moved your hands away from your face.

"You'll be with me."

He tilted your chin so you could look up at him.

"And who are you?" You asked softly, both of your faces were inches apart.

"Kaneki Ken." He replied and kissed you.

I would like to say thank you to Honeybee. itz. Kata for that really amazing review. I appreciate every thing you said and it inspired me me to write this chapter. Thank you once again for that precious review.

I will continue to update soon! And please forgive any spelling mistakes!


End file.
